Mommy Left
by Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy
Summary: "I want my dad!" The small boy cried. Steve's been left out on the street for nearly six years when he stumbles upon a young lost boy, who's sobbing and crying for his father. When he realizes the boy's father is none other than Tony Stark, old memories and feelings are brought forward, raw and hurt. Superfamily, Steve/Tony, Slash


**Warning:** Yaoi/boy-on-boy  
**Pairings:** Stony/Superfamily/TonyXSteve  
**Story:** "I want my dad!" The small boy cried. Steve's been left out on the street for nearly six years when he stumbles upon a young lost boy, who's sobbing and crying for his father. When he realizes the boy's father is none other than Tony Stark, old memories and feelings are brought forward, raw and hurt.  
**Disclaimer: **All Characters (c) Marvel/Disney

* * *

It didn't matter anymore how it happened. All that mattered was that he was here, now, with a single pair of ratty pants and a stained shirt with a rip in the collar. His shoes were almost worn down and he had lost his only pair of socks long ago… His hair was ragged and face unshaven.

Steve Rogers was no longer the symbol of freedom; Captain America. Now… now he was just another bum on the street trying to get by day to day.

He could've asked for help, he could've called somebody when he was first out on the street, but no, his god damned pride had stopped him from that. Now, five and a half years later, he could no longer bear the thought of calling for help. The world had forgotten about the man out of time, poor Steve Rogers. Instead, Bucky had taken up the mantle of Captain America, doing, what Steve thought, was a better job than he had ever done.

Honestly, it really didn't matter anymore. He could still help people, in his own way, where he was now.

That lead him to where he was now, kneeling on the ground in front of a small boy, at most five, whose tiny fists rubbed at watery eyes, tears running fluidly down his flushed cheeks. He hiccupped every now and then as his sobs died down, looking up through shining eyes at the kind faced man who smiled softly at him.

"So," Steve murmured softly, "What are you doing out here all alone?"

The brunette sniffled, rubbing at his cheeks. "I-I wanted to go get daddy a present! C-cause it's his bir-birfday…" Steve chuckled, reaching forward and using a slightly dirty handkerchief to wipe at the boy's cheeks gently. "But then I got lost… A-and now… I wanna go home!"

"Hey, hey," Steve gently patted the boy's head, stroking his short brown hair softly. "How about I help get you home? I'm sure your mom and dad are just worried sick about you, huh?"

The boy nodded, sniffling as he left his hands fall to his chest. "I-I only have a daddy… He says my mommy went missing…"

Steve sighed, running a hand through his ragged hair. "Alright. Well, we can't have you missing as well, then, can we? Come on," Steve stood, reaching a hand down to the boy.

Bright brown eyes looked up at him hopefully. "Can I ride on your shoulders, mister?" he asked shyly.

Steve chuckled. "Sure, buddy. Hang on tight," he lifted the boy easily, his muscles hadn't degraded a single cell since he had been down-graded to hobo. Placing the boy behind his head on his shoulders, he couldn't help but laugh as he did. "And my name's Steve," he murmured in addition.

"I'm Peter! Peter Parker Stark!"

The giggle barely broke Steve's trance at the name. S-Stark? Oh, god, this was Tony's son… He-he was… His mother was missing… Steve hadn't known Tony was even with someone! How could he?! Tony… His heart beat faster, hurt more than a little. Oh, god…

"Well, Peter Parker Stark, how about we get you home?"

It had taken them nearly two hours to hike to the outskirts of the city, to Tony's main mansion, a large castle-like structure surrounded by trees and rolling grass nobs. Peter scrambled to get off Steve's shoulders as they came to the gates.

"Welcome home, Young Master Stark. I see Captain Rogers has escorted you home?"

"No, Steve escorted me home!" Peter stuck his tongue out at the voice-box Jarvis spoke from.

Steve couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. "It's good at see you too, Jarvis," he murmured, following Peter past the now opened gates.

"And you as well, Captain. I have let Sir know that you have arrived carrying his son. He will be most pleased."

At that, the front door, down the gravel drive-way, banged open, a panicked looking Tony Stark, eyes wild and scared, poised to pounce. The moment he laid his eyes on Peter, he cried out, "PETER!" The two yelled out in happiness at seeing each other, Peter running to Tony, who collapsed on his knees as he caught his son up in a desperate hug.

"-god, don't do that to me again, Peter, I swear, I almost had the entirety of SHIELD down there looking for you!" Steve heard as he walked closer, hands in his ratty pants pockets.

"I'm sorry, dad," Peter whimpered, low lip wobbling. "I just wanted to get you a birfday present!"

"I'm pretty sure your safety is enough of a present for Tony," Steve chuckled.

That was when Tony looked up and froze. His arms went lax around Peter, causing Peter to tug on his father's sleeve and call out to him. But neither Tony nor Steve heard. Tony stood up fully, just as handsome as Steve had remembered him being… Only, more radiant that ever.

"Oh hell no," Tony finally said, breaking out of his stupor.

He grabbed Steve's sleeve, tugging him forward.

"Wha- Tony!" Steve cried, forced to follow the shorter man.

"Nope. You are not allowed to bring my son home, show up on my door step after nearly six years of just falling off the map, looking like that!" Tony was ranting as they reached the house, the brunette pulling the blond inside in a huff. "You are going to be clean if it damn well kills you!"

"Tony!" Steve scolded, looking down at Peter who trotted behind them happily. "Watch your language!"

"See, Peter?" Tony muttered, glancing to his son. "I told you I wouldn't be allowed to say naughty words around you once mom got home."

Peter giggled and nodded, taking hold of Steve's pant leg.

Steve wasn't given a change to digest what Tony had just said, instead nearly thrown into a large, fancy bathroom. "Peter, wait outside!" Tony told his son, before closing the door and pushing Steve forward.

"SHOWER." He demanded, turning the hot water on and shoving Steve and his old attire under the spray.

"Wha-HEY!" Steve protested. But Tony had already stripped himself of his shirt and was standing under the spray as well, pulling clothes off of the Captain. "TONY!"

"You are not allowed to be this dirty, not in front of Peter! Jesus, Steve, I wanted his first impression of you to be perfect! You're supposed to be his mother for god's sa-"

Tony was cut off when Steve had turned around, grabbing his hands and forcing them down, staring at Tony through the spray of welcoming hot water. "Tony," Steve finally said. "Enough."

"Sorry," Tony muttered with a half-smile, relaxing under Steve's grip. "I'm just… happy you're back." Steve took a deep breath before smiling back at the other man. But then Tony chuckled and murmured, "You look like a wet dog," and Steve was giving Tony his 'not funny' face as the genius broke down into a fit of laughter, soon followed by the large blond.

When they had finished, both panting and on the floor of the shower, soaked to the bone and shirtless, Steve pulled Tony close to him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything, I just…"

"I know," Tony whispered, reaching up to brush soggy hair from Steve's face. "Doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you."

They sat there and smiled for a while before Peter began knocking at the door, demanding to see his mother. Tony told him to quiet, and stepped out of the shower, telling Steve he would call a barber to come and fix his hair while Steve got clean.

Steve stayed in the spray for over an hour, basking in the soap and clean feeling, washing his hair over and over until it shone like it used to. He didn't bother shaving, figuring Tony would have his barber do it for him.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, thoroughly toweled down and dry, he saw clothes set out for him that he gratefully stepped into, finding the fabric soft and luscious against his skin. Tony, Peter, and the barber were waiting outside the room for him, bringing him to the large kitchen area to have his hair cut and beard shaved off.

After the barber left, Tony and Steve made dinner for Peter like they had been doing it all his life, talking as if they had never been apart. As Peter drifted off to sleep that night, he caught a simple, softly spoken sentence: "So… 'Mom', huh?"

* * *

**A/N: **I know, the ending seems a bit rushed, but that's actually how it's supposed to be. Everything sort of fits into place and it's like nothing happened, like Steve had never left. So, yeah...


End file.
